


Moments of Grace

by magikmarker



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magikmarker/pseuds/magikmarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace catches Steve off guard with a question he wasn't expecting. Really silly one shot which might become a series of really silly one shots if there is interest. Chapter 1&2 very silly, chapter 3 more angst driven - sorry, Grace!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a nonsense that popped into my head driving along one day!

Steve choked. The fine spray of beer caught the light as it arced towards the sand.

On the loungers behind he could hear Catherine's intake of breath and Kono's hastily stifled giggle.

"Are you ok, Uncle Steve?" the tears in his eyes cleared and he held his hand up in the affirmative as his coughing fit eased. He looked into the earnest concerned face of Grace.

"Yeah," he coughed again, "Yea, I...I'm good. Sorry, Gracie."

"Do you want some water?"

"No, Sweetie. Thanks I guess something went down the wrong way."

The coughing finally subsided and he shifted in the sand to face his 'niece' properly. "I guess I didn't hear you because I was chocking. Do you want to ask me that again?" He smiled gently, quietly praying that he had misheard the first time. No, no he hadn't.

The small voice repeated a little less certainly this time, "Do you think Danno wants to have sex with Gabby?"

This time he shot a dirty look to the loungers where another giggle was hastily stifled. Catherine had sat up as he choked and he locked eyes with her in silent appeal but she simply shrugged slightly and motioned her head to indicate he should speak.

Grace was tracing a line in the sand with a small stick, not looking at him as she had spoken, clearly a little embarrassed. They were both sitting their feet knee deep in a hole they were in the middle of digging. At this moment, Steve would quite like to have climbed into it and hidden. Instead he took a deep breath, his imminent death at the irate hands of his partner flashing through his mind.

"Woah, uh, Gracie. That's, uh, well, um that's a pretty complicated question." He flailed around in his mind for a way to handle the situation that had blind sided him on a sunny Saturday. Danny and the lady in question had gone for a walk along the beach, hand in hand while Grace and Steve built sandcastles. If Steve was any good at reading people, which he was, especially his unusually chipper partner, Grace's question should definitely have been in the past tense.

He had known something was coming, she had been casting little half glances at him and going to speak then stopping all afternoon. Usually it was because she wanted to ask him a favour, or about his military career. This, this he had not seen coming.

"Does that uh, worry you, Grace? If he does?" he floundered around.

"I don't know." she looked up at him shyly, "I guess it would be alright. I think he really really likes her..."

He managed trying to keep his voice normal and almost succeeding. She looked up at him and his heart flipped a little at her serious expression. "Um, what's brought this on, Gracie?"

"Well, I didn't think you would mind because you and Danno always say I can talk to you both about anything. And mummy, but I didn't think she would want to because she gets all funny when I mention Gabby and the last time I asked her something a little like this, she got all strange and had to go and check Charlie, even though I couldn't hear him crying."

"Ok," Steve again looked over his shoulder, Kono had a fist in her mouth but Catherine smiled encouragingly. Taking that useless moral support, Steve plunged on, an image of his very loved up partner in his mind.

"Well, I think they both like each other a lot."

"I do too. Danno was singing in the shower this morning. He only does that when he is in a super special extra good mood."

"Oh?" Steve filled that piece of information away for use at a later date.

"Yes," she looked up at him grinning. "Sometimes he even does the girlie up high voices."

Steve tried not to let his delight at this little morsel show too clearly. But Grace's face fell so quickly he didn't have to try hard. Something was clearly bothering the little girl. "Ok, baby, you better tell me what this is all about from the beginning." He didn't know where this had come from, and he was more than a little worried about where it was going.

Grace didn't speak but continued tracing the same line in the sand, clearly unsure if she should continue.

"Hey, hey!" Steve tucked a finger under her chin and raising her face till she was looking him in the eyes. "You were right, you can ask me anything. Let me see if we can sort out..." he paused, searching for the right words, "whatever it is..." He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring, not terrified smile at her.

She smiled back and moved to sit beside him at the edge of the hole, feet dangling. "Well, it's just Danno is so happy and he hasn't done the high voices, not in a long time. Not since he and mummy got sad and we moved all the way here."

Steve nodded, hoping this was moving towards slightly safer territory. Nope. Here it all came.

Now the little girl had decided to talk it came out in a garbled rush. "Well you are a sailor so I knew that you would know it," Steve's mouth dropped open slightly at this, "and when you love someone you can have sex with them and Jenny's big sister says, she's eighteen, she says it doesn't make a boy love you and to never think that but that it..." her small nose scrunched slightly as she attempted to remember the exact wording of this titbit of adult advice, 'makes a good relationship great.' And Catherine and you have been together for a long, long time and she hasn't had a baby so maybe you don't do it but you are a sailor so you must and you'll know how to not make a baby properly. And Catherine always comes here and you look at her the way Danno is looking at Gabby and Tommy says sailors always have lots of sex because they are on boats so much." she paused at this point and looked up at Steve again, he was listening his mouth opening and closing a little like a landed fish. "I am not sure what the boats have to do with it, Uncle Steve?"

"Huh, um," Again, Steve almost choked, this time just on air! Oh for a drug cartel to take down or a covert black ops mission behind enemy lines. Grace was off again before his reeling brain had even BEGUN a response. Her hands were moving and the part of Steve's mind that wasn't in complete shock and hiding, noted how many of Danny's hand gestures she had in her repertoire. A lot.

"Is it because sailors wear a uniform? Jenny's big sister saw your picture, the one I had for my show and tell, of you in your dress whites and she said it was dead sexy...and Tommy said that is why he wants to be a sailor, but I think that is silly because he isn't as tall as you, Uncle Steve. And I don't think sexy isn't the same as sex is it? Jenny's big sister said that you should never dump someone because they are no good in bed. You should learn things together like the Camera Sultana, I don't know what that is but Tommy says its a cookery class adults go to."

"I, uh, Jenny's sister said all that to you?" Steve felt he needed some clarification, ok, a LOT of clarification but he would start with this. He was beginning to wonder what type of person this Jenny's sister was and if she had any outstanding parking tickets. As for Tommy, the reasonable part of his brain argued that highly decorated Navy SEALs probably shouldn't have nine year old boys on their personal hit lists.

"Oh no, but Jenny overheard her talking to her friends. But I was thinking about Danno and Gabby," Steve drew a breath to start addressing some of the issues in that sentence he felt warranted further discussion, but like her father, now Grace had started this train of thought was not going to stop until it had reached it's final destination.

He cast a desperate glance behind him but no help was forthcoming as Catherine was frog marching Kono back towards the house, the rookie's shoulders heaving with almost hysterical laughter.

"And so I was thinking about it and I reckoned especially since Catherine is a sailor too, you both must know lots, I know you would be the best person to sort it out for me. So Uncle Steve would you?"

Pleading brown eyes bored into Steve's soul. His slightly sick feeling was not helped by the fact that he still had no idea what he had just been asked to sort.

"I think I am a little confused Gracie, sweetheart. What exactly do you want me to do?"

Grace bit her lip. "I want you to talk to Danno about sex so that he and Gabby will have a great relationship and he will keep singing in the shower. Because mummy and Step Stan got Charlie so they must have done it but Danno hasn't had a girlfriend since..." her voice dropped to a heart wrenching whisper at this point, "Since they didn't want to be married anymore."

"Oh." Steve didn't really have anything else to say to that. "Wow, Gracie." He ran a hand across his eyes as he tried to decide how best to proceed. "Ok, firstly..uh, I mean...wow..." He stood up and looked at the sea, "I mean, uh, I really am honoured you feel you can talk to me about all this stuff." He was surprised to find he was, she trusted him enough to ask him to help Danno. He felt a sudden surge of affection for the little girl. He wasn't convinced his partner would feel the same way about this though, and he really really was out of his depth...

Still stalling for time as he tried to decide which of the many wonderful mine fields she had laid to walk through first. He held out his hand, he always thought better on the move, "Let's go for a walk."

He lifted her up, spinning her around so the worried frown was replaced with the wide smile he had grown to love. Together they walked along the edge of the tide, the water washing over their toes.

*************************************************************

They made a cute picture, the six foot man stooping as they walked clearly locked in deep conversation with the child at his side.

"What's all that about?" Danny, bottle of water in hand moved beside Kono to watch the cute couple, who had stopped walking as Steve knelt in the water in front of Grace, his face level with hers, obviously speaking in earnest. Gabby had stopped to speak to Chin and Danny was keen to find his monkey.

Kono shot him a mischievous smile, "Oh nothing, Brah. They are just discussing sex in general, your sex life especially."

"What!" The fine spray of water caught the light as it arced towards the sand.

"That's pretty much what Steve said at first too," Kono was laughing again, very much enjoying Danny's expression.

"What?" Danny was almost speechless with incongruity. "They are talking about WHAT?"

Kono was still grinning from ear to ear, she put a calming hand on his arm. "Relax, Brah. Gracie had some questions for her Uncle Steve. I am not sure where it was going, Catherine made me leave just as we got to why sailors have so much sex."

"WHAT?" Danny's face was changing colour a little now and he wheeled on Catherine who had come to join them. "You always struck me as a sensible responsible sort of person, but then i guess I should have known that your judgement is off as you are dating that neanderthal. Why, why, why pray tell me, why would you let him talk to my daughter about sex, of all things, she is nine! Only nine! Who does that? What is wrong with you?" he was already charging down the beach towards his partner and daughter, not giving her a chance to reply.

"I love how level headed and rational Other Boss is," Kono grinned.

"Especially when you wind him up." Catherine raised her eyebrows at Kono, who simply giggled more. "When she asked about boats, I swear."

Catherine broke into a grin too, "I know, his face!"

Both moved further across the deck to get a better view of the fireworks to follow.

**************************************************************

"Does that sound like a plan, sweetie?"

"Yes, Uncle Steve you are the best!" Steve found himself on the receiving end of a huge hug and kiss. Her smile widened as she saw her father approaching, "Danno!"

Steve looked up in time to see his partner heading across the beach at with a determined set to his jaw. Looking further up the beach he saw his soon to be ex-not-girlfriend and meter-maid rookie watching; Kono even had the cheek to wave.

"Danno, Danno! Uncle Steve thinks we can go and get shave ice after dinner!" She ran into her father's arms and he swung her round as she laughed in delight.

"Oh did he? Uncle Steve is very happy to sort us out today isn't he?" the pointed comment flew over the little girl's head but Steve winced slightly at the deadly tone. He picked the little girl up, swinging her around before he set her down, "Monkey, Danno is really thirsty. Do you think you could get me some water?"

"Of course, Danno," eager to please she scampered up the beach.

There was a moment of deadly silence.

"Look Danny..." Steve began, hands out in an attempt to shield himself from the rant he knew was coming.

"Don't you 'look Danny' me, you Navy Nutcase! What is wrong with you? Really? She is nine, Steven, nine! And I know that you are not around kids that much, but there are some things that really are not subjects to be discussed without prior consideration and, you know, uh, parental consent. Neither of which I am aware of you sorting before Gabby and I went for our walk! You can imagine my surprise on discovering that in the short time I was gone you decided to talk sex to my baby girl!"

"You finished?"

"With you, Steven? I could only wish!"

"Do I get a chance to explain?"

"Please do, Dr Ruth."

He opened his mouth but closed it again as Grace once more hurtled into her father's arms clutching a bottle of water for him.

"Are you cross with Uncle Steve?" the astute little girl looked between her two favourite men in the world. She could feel the tension between the two and had a sudden panic that she was the cause. She knew her father could be overprotective sometimes. Her face suddenly grew serious.

"No, baby," his eyes made his mouth a liar.

She was going to wait until later to talk to her father as Steve had suggested but she didn't want him flying off the handle at her uncle and chosen confidant, "Danno, I don't mind if you and Gabby want to have sex. Don't be mad at Uncle Steve."

Danny blanched visibly. His mouth opened a little, then closed again, "I...uh..I, right..."

"I was worried that if you did and Gabby didn't like it that you wouldn't sing in the shower any more. But Uncle Steve said you have to take chances to be happy and that is what you are doing and that you probably wouldn't want him to talk to you about it."

Danny shot a shell shocked look across her head at Steve who actually found this conversation more amusing from this side. He shrugged at Danny who looked as if he was witnessing a really really bad traffic accident. He dragged is eyes back to his daughter who was still talking.

"I, uh..."

"And Uncle Steve does know lots about it but he says it isn't because he is a sailor. I knew Tommy was wrong about the boats." she paused her and looked at her very quiet father, "Danno, are you ok?"

"I, uh, I...yes I..."

"You look kinda funny...you should drink some of the water. Uncle Steve says it's important to stay hydrated even if you don't think you are thirsty."

Danny blindly opened the bottle and took a huge gulp, almost chocking again as Grace continued. He glanced again at his partner who was standing with his arms folded across his chest and a huge grin on his face.

"Uncle Steve says that Tommy and Fiona's big sister are a little wrong and I shouldn't listen to them about these things but talk to you or mummy or him and Aunty Kono or Catherine. And that you wouldn't be cross with me for asking you about it. I don't want you to be sad like you were...when..." she looked at her father again feeling suddenly worried. "Did I do wrong, Daddy?"

Danny's face softened and he leant down to her height, "No, sweetie I think you are very wise to ask someone, even Uncle Steve," the last part was whispered too low for her to hear. "I don't want you worrying about Gabby and me, though Monkey."

"I know, that's why Uncle Steve thought we should get shave ice after we eat because he said I needed to tell you that I want you to be happy..but that I am scared that you and Gabby will fall out and then she will leave and you will be sad..." Danny pulled her into a hug, and this time Steve wasn't grinning when he met his gaze. "Shave ice sounds great, Sweetie, and we can talk properly." Man he hated what the divorce had done to his little girl. "Monkey, I think Chin and Gabby are ready to put the meat on the grill, do you want to go help?"

"Oh yes! Chin said I can help him make his secret sauce!" with that, the excited little girl was gone, ponytail flying. All her concerns or her father's relationship vanishing.

Danny stood again and passed a hand across his face. "Wow." he stood watching the excited little girl speeding towards her adopted family, ponytail flying.

"Yep," Steve stood beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I mean, how does everything get so jumbled in her head?"

"I don't know. Tommy doesn't help," Steve breathed the name of his new arch nemesis.

"Tommy." Danny repeated with feeling, "Little punk!" he paused for a moment as they watched Grace laughing with Chin and Catherine. "Boats and sailors?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Ok...well, thanks...uh, you know, thanks for talking to her and...well, getting her to talk to me...shave ice sounds good."

Steve just shrugged. He had set the little girl straight on a few minor points, but reckoned Danny and Rachel could handle the rest.

Kono could be seen waving and shouting that the food was ready and they began to walk back up together.

"No, really man. I mean, uh, it means a lot that she trusts you."

"Don't worry about it." He stopped and turned to face his partner, his grin spreading across his face. "Though Danno," he put his hand on the other man's arm, his tone mockingly serious. "Gracie has a point, it's been a while for you, so you know, uh, if you need any pointers...Ouch! Ge'off!"


	2. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve works through events of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks, my brain is getting sillier! 
> 
> Mari217 helped with this so a huge shout out and thanks, Babe!

Lt Commander Steven McGarrett looked at the screen which showed the suspect sitting in the blue interrogation room and felt a surge of hatred for the arrogant young man. At his knowledge of the crimes that had been committed; the arrogance of the youth perpetrating the crimes; and the fall out it caused to the young victims who believed the young man's every word. Steve's desire to find and punish the criminal mastermind was overwhelming. In fact this, this boy, his mind spat angrily, had quickly become Steve's own personal 'enemy number one.' Now they had him. Finally.

He looked at his partner and knew he felt the same. The arrest had been text book, frustratingly so. Both men would have welcomed the opportunity to exercise their full immunity and means, no one who knew the depths of his depravity would complain if their prisoner had a few extra bruises. Unblemished and still grinning, Steve took comfort in the fact he would not be leaving without a full confession; whatever it took. 

"Has he cried and asked for his mommy yet?" Danny asked, venom oozing from his very pores.

"Not yet," Steve shifted his stance, not taking his eyes off the screen. "I say we let him stew for another few minutes then go in and make him regret when he tangled with 5-0"

"Sounds like a plan. Have you something good planned for if he won't spill the beans?" Danny asked. 

Steve looked at him with the kind of grin that usually made Danny go scrambling for his TAC vest, "Of course. Nothing concrete, but I reckon we can improvise." Looking at his partner he suddenly noticed the wide pineapple covered tie he was sporting. How had he missed that? He reached over and gave it a playful tug, "What's with the tie, Danny? I mean, uh, I thought we had this sorted, no one in Hawaii wears a tie."

"Personal space, Steven." Danny answered, batting the other man's hand away, "It was a present from Grace."

At the mention of the little girl, both men grew somber again and returned their eyes to the prisoner. They never spoke it aloud, but they both knew this bust was for Grace. 

At that moment Kono entered with two coffees, "Here you go, Boss; other boss. You got him?"

"Yep," Steve took the hot cup from her and took a sip without glancing at her.

"Wow," said Kono. "Is that him?" She joined them in front of the monitor. 

"In the flesh." Steve looked up at the admiration in her tone. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a lei, tight cut offs and a white blouse under which her turquoise bikini top showed. Between Danny's slightly nauseating tie and her get up, clearly he he'd missed the wear something mildly inappropriate to work memo the day before. He raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

 

"That's quite some flesh," Kono said, leaning closer to the monitor to get a better view. "I mean, wow, I didn't expect him to be so...well, hot!"

"Kono!" Danny was appalled.

"Brah, a girl's not dead just ‘cause she carries a badge and gun," Kono grinned filthily at the blond man. "What on earth is he wearing?"

"It's a stripper style Navy costume," Danny grinned back now, knowing how much this detail was annoying Steve. "The legs are held together with velcro, you know, so it just rips off. Apparently he was one of the club's biggest draws." His grin widened further, "Steve's probably got one at home just like that. Isn't that right, Babe?" He and Kono laughed aloud at the glare that Steve threw their direction.

He grunted at them and then pointed to the monitor, "We need to break this scumbag. I'm not going to have him walking out of here with that cocky grin on his face." He brought his fist down hard on the table beside him. The other two sobered up immediately. He was right. Enough nonsense.

"Are you going to be alright in there, Babe?" Danny's concern was evident. He clearly sensed how on edge Steve felt about this. 

Steve shrugged him off. Danny could read him like a book. Everything about this just felt...off. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his feeling of unease was building. This was one criminal that he had felt desperate to get and yet, now he was here at his mercy, Steve couldn't fight the feeling that his anger was misplaced; that this was somehow wrong. 

The anger was there however, He finally spoke, smiling a humorless smile. "I’ll be fine. I promise not to rip him limb from limb just yet." He straightened up and steeled himself, "I think it's time to do this."

At that moment the doors flew open, "Danno!" the small girl careened headlong into her father's arms.

"Gracie? What on earth are you doing here?" Steve was more than surprised. "How did you even get in here?"

"I came to get Tommy. Mommy says he is playing with you."

"What?!" Steve was aghast. Turning back to the monitor he was astounded to see that instead of the slicked back, seedy creep that they had arrested there was a small, weedy ten year old boy. 

He ran to the door and flung it open. 

"How the hell did you get in here?" he snarled at the child.

"Hey, Mister," the little boy in the dress up sailor's outfit said as he slipped from the chair and ducked under Steve's arm into the room. He completely ignored Steve's question.

"Hey, Tommy!" Grace jumped down from Danny's arms.

"Hey, Grace! You were right, this place is really cool. But a tsunami would still destroy it in a second and kill your Daddy right away."

"Wow, Tommy! You are so amazing." Grace hung on his every word as if her life depended on it.

Steve shook his head, this was wrong. He blinked his eyes hard but no one else in the room seemed at all worried! Danny was now eating a huge slice of pineapple covered pizza. Steve rubbed his hands across his face in disbelief. This could not be happening!

"Hey, Monkey." Danny reached forwards and planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead. He didn't seem to have noticed that the young woman he was speaking to, while clearly Grace was NOT the Grace that had come into the room initially. This was a grown up version and she was beautiful. And, what is worse, the now also once again grown up Tommy was noticing! Steve's blood began to boil.

"What are we going to do tonight, Tommy?" she asked, looking at the 'prisoner' in a way Steve felt Grace should NEVER look at a boy.

"Oh, you know," Tommy slung his tattooed arm around her slender shoulders. "Let's go out in boats and have lots and lots of sex." He turned and winked at Steve, "You know, because I'm a sailor..."

Steve watched in horror as grown-up Tommy turned and began to walk grown-up Grace towards the doors. He turned frantically to Danny for help; surely this wasn't going to happen. Surely no father would let this happen. Danny however, was now engaged in a very heated make out session with Kono. Gabby and Adam would be so mad!

It was up to him. Steve reached for his weapon. He was going to end this punk's reign of terror once and for all. He drew his gun...

He sat bolt upright in bed as the yell escaped from his throat, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

****H50****H50****

His breath was coming in gasps and he was twisted in the sheets, "Tommy!"

"Shh, Steve… Steve!" Catherine's concerned face swam into focus. She was close beside him but taking care not to touch him. "Steve?" 

"I'm here...with you…it’s nothing, Cath, just a dream," he huffed out, turning to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew he concerns. He ran a hand over his face, "Wacked out dream, that's all."

"You scared me!" Cath wriggled over until she was sitting beside him. Carefully she put an arm across his shoulders. They'd done this dance before. Not always this easily. He took her other hand and kissed it. 

"Seriously, Babe. Just a dream, not even a bad one, just a bit weird, that's all. Nothing for you to worry about."

She huffed a relieved breath she didn't know she’d been holding. She knew most of the demons that occasionally visited him at night and could see that he was telling the truth. She leant into his bare shoulder, kissing it. "Wanna to tell me about it?"

"Not really," he turned to look at her and grinned, "I think today's events were playing more on my mind than I thought."

"Really?' Cath asked curiously. 

"Yeah." He shook his head again slightly to shake the last images of grown up Tommy manhandling his little Gracie. He turned now to look at his 'not-girlfriend.' His stomach tightened slightly, she was looking very good in one of his old Navy shirts with bed hair. He reached around, cupping her cheek, "You don't want to know." He, however, was never one to let opportunity pass him by. He flashed her one of his patented smiles, "You know, since we’re both awake..." 

She barked a laugh, "You’re insatiable, Commander." She rolled her eyes, but also gave him a small smile, licking her lips slightly. That was all the encouragement he needed and he swiveled to face her completely, pulling her into an embrace and beginning to kiss up her neck.

She closed her eyes and moaned gently but she was curious and wanted more answers about the dream that had caused her rude awakening, "You shouted 'Tommy'?"

"Hmm," Steve paused his nibbling of her earlobe. Dating a Naval Intelligence officer had its drawbacks. Steve resumed his ministrations, hoping to throw her off.

Another gorgeous moan, but she managed to continue, "You woke up shouting, 'Tommy.' Please tell me you didn't dream you were water-boarding a ten year old kid."

Steve pulled away slightly, "No! Of course not!" He avoided her eyes, though.

She started to giggle. "Oh Steve!" 

"Seriously, are we going to do this now?" Steve was unimpressed.

"Aww, You poor thing. You had a rough day." Catherine, still giggling, started to rub his chest. "Come here," she whispered in a honeyed voice, "Come on, Commander."

Grin back on his face, Steve turned quickly and in one fluid movement had them both flat on the bed, his body gently pinning hers to the soft mattress. He kissed back up her neck, finally capturing her mouth in a deep, passionate kiss. He was just slipping his hand under the hem of her tee-shirt when she gave a sudden giggle.

He paused, pushing himself back on his elbow, "Cath?" It was his turn to be puzzled. "Um, not quite the reaction a guy hopes for at this moment, Babe..."

"I know, I know...sorry," she hastily composed herself. "I was just thinking about...actually never mind … as you were, Sailor."

Steve moved in again, more warily this time, searching her face before kissing her again, softly this time. He felt her body relax beneath him. And was just getting into his stride when once more as his hand started to skim the soft skin of her stomach she crumpled into fits of giggles.

"What on earth?" he really was not a happy man at this point.

She could barely breathe "I'm sorry...Steve...I didn't... I mean," she paused wiping a small tear from her eye, "Camera Sultana!" she choked out before collapsing completely, the bed actually shaking with her laughter.

Steve pushed himself up to sit, looking at his incapacitated lover. "Seriously?" He pushed himself up looking at her in disgust.

All he got was a garbled apology and "Your face!" before she buried her head in the pillow, howling with laughter.

"Great. Well that's just great then!"

Growling dangerously about small boys needing to watch their backs, Steve pushed himself back up to stand at the foot of the bed. He glowered down at the woman in the bed who had pulled herself up to lean against the headboard, knees drawn up and her head thrown back her laughter echoing round the still house. His annoyance faded at the sight. She was beautiful and in his bed. His dark expression changed to a grin once more. He was never one to retreat.

Grabbing her legs he yanked her down the bed eliciting a small squeal as she found herself flat on her back. "Alright, Lieutenant. Let’s prove how Sailors get their rep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 nearly finished, think it is gonna be a bit angsty for a change.


	3. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace gets hurt, shame Steve has to make it worse...Lot more angsty than last two!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari217 is a fab Beta!
> 
> Also, I have absolutely no medical knowledge at all - in fact I might have fainted at the first aid course I tried to do a while back...don't judge....;-)

"Gracie!"

The panic in Danny's voice caused Steve and Chin to whirl round, just in time to see the little girl stumble on the rough ground and pitch headfirst into the shallow gully at the side of the track with a small scream. She landed awkwardly with a crack thud and was still.

It was a glorious afternoon and Steve, Danny, Chin and Grace were returning from a hike and picnic. Grace had been past herself with delight at hearing that she was included in the plans and had spent ages with Steve selecting what she thought would be the perfect picnic spot. Completely at ease, the little girl had been spending the hike back running between her beloved father and her honorary uncles. Steve and Chin had moved ahead discussing college football as Danny showed Grace how to take a picture with her new camera, a gift from Step-Stan.

Grace had been flying to catch up with the other two men to show them her attempt at photography. None of the three of them was sure exactly what happened, how she came to fall, simply that she had. And it was a bad fall, they all recognised that.

"Gracie! Grace! Danno's coming!" Danny nearly fell himself in his desperate scramble to reach his fallen daughter. Steve, dropped his pack as he also closed the small distance at a sprint, relieved to see the little girl struggling to right herself as they reached her. 

Chin retrieved Steve's pack and pulled out the first aid kit and sat phone he knew Steve always carried. He hovered slightly to one side, anxious to see if the little girl was alright, poised to help if she was not.

"Stay still, Gracie," Steve immediately took control, stopping Danny from grabbing the child to him, with a gentle hand on his arm. He ignored the fierce look the other man gave him. She stopped trying to move and lay still on her side with a small whimper. The sound was a knife in the hearts of the two men.

Steve crouched down beside her, while Danny took up a similar stance on the other side gently draping his arm around her, "Grace, where are you hurt?" 

She looked at him, eyes wide with shock, "My arm, Danno!" her voice was shaking, "It feels funny." Danny shot a desperate look at his partner at the sight of the clearly broken arm held at a funny angle.

"Shh, it's ok, Baby." Danny rubbed small circles on her back and looked anxiously at his partner. While his own first aid training was of a good standard, he had rarely been called on to use it for fractures - now bullet wounds, since working with Steve he complained that his first hand knowledge of those had increased exponentially, but on everything else he would happily defer to Steve's extensive military first aid experience. 

"Gracie, I am just going to check you aren't hurt anywhere else," Steve spoke softly, gentle fingers already expertly checking her over. She had a nasty graze on her forehead which was bleeding sluggishly. He was relieved though that her eyes seemed to be tracking normally, that was a good sign. The arm however, that was nasty. Something would have to be done about that.

The moment Steve nodded to Danny confirming the lack of other injuries, he scooped Grace tighter to him, bringing her round to nestle against his chest, leaning back against a boulder, possibly even the one her arm had hit on the way down. 

"Daddy, it hurts!" She hissed, her failure to use her father's nickname telling of her distress.

"Shh, Baby. Its gonna be ok.' he puffed a breath out, wishing it was him in pain and not his baby girl. "Steve?"

Steve met his eyes, "Ok, Gracie, it looks like you broke your arm." He smiled reassuringly at her. "I’m sure it’s really sore but we'll get you all fixed up real quick. Just you wait here for a second."

Grace whimpered slightly and leant more against Danny as he brushed her hair back from her face. Silent tears were trickling down her cheeks. 

Behind him, Chin was already on the phone. Steve stood and moved towards him, nodding his approval as he heard the conversation taking place. He added a few things which Chin relayed to whoever was on the other end. 

Danny watched the two men carefully, all the while keeping up a continuous whisper of soothing nonsense to the trembling little girl. 

"Ok Gracie," Steve crouched back down in front of her. "I want to have a look at your arm." At this the little girl shook her head, her trembling increasing. She refused to look at him. 

"No! Please! Uncle Steve, it hurts!" 

Steve swallowed hard, like Danny he wished it was he who was in such pain. This had to be done, though. "Uncle Chin called an ambulance to meet us. I need to know how bad your arm is so we can tell them what to expect and so we can decide the best way to get you down to them." 

"Come on, Monkey. I need you to be a brave girl," suppressing his, hurt-my-daughter-and-I-will-kill-you instincts he locked eyes with his partner - he could see the stress and regret in the normally unreadable hazel eyes and he spoke as much to him as his scared daughter, "We trust Uncle Steve, and he has to do this."

Steve's chest tightened a little at this. He nodded his gratitude at Danny, knowing as upset as he was, Danny was feeling ten times worse. Grace looked up and met his gaze; she nodded slightly and moved her good arm from its protective position.

Not waiting for another invitation, Steve quickly and gently examined the arm. He ignored the pained cry that came as he touched the swollen limb. He kept his face neutral though inside he was biting back a string of expletives. The bone was broken through just below her elbow and he suspected a second fracture down towards her wrist, it felt like part of the bone was completely loose. He wasn't prepared to hurt her, however, in trying to confirm his diagnosis. 

Smiling at his patient he put a hand on her cheek, noting the clammy skin, "All done! You did great, Gracie. You’re definitely going to be missing out on some homework this week." His heart broke at the small smile she gave him.

Chin came and knelt in front of Grace, "Aunty Kono is meeting us at the bottom of the trail, if we cut down the next path we will get to a closer car park really quickly."

Keeping his tone low Steve addressed Chin, "I need to stabilize this for us to move her, could you get the blanket out too? She's a little shocky." They both shared a further silent conversation. Chin nodded quickly and went to retrieve the emergency blanket from the pack.

Steve kept his tone light as he delved into his first aid kit, pulling out some bandages and other things. This was not going to be fun. "Remember we practiced first aid for your Aloha Girl's badge?"

The little girl nodded.

"Remember what we have to do with a broken bone? Especially if we need to move the patient?"

Grace gave another little nod, her eyes bright with tears and fear. "Uncle Steve...I...it's gonna hurt!"

Steve met Danny's eyes briefly seeking his permission as he answered, "It is, Gracie. I need you to be brave again." Seeing Danny stiffen in worry Steve continued, "You were so good at doing this, remember how we put so many bandages on Aunty Kono, she looked like a mummy?"

A small laugh followed by a cry of pain.

"Danno looks worried. Do you think you could tell him what we’re going to do?"

Grace tilted her head back so she could better see her father's face. "You have to immobilize the limb to stop further injury. It should make it hurt less. You can use a stick or even rolled up newspaper to make a splint. Uncle Steve once had to use a rifle!"

Despite the situation, Danny had to smile at his daughter's suddenly improved tone, the injury momentarily forgotten as she imparted the knowledge.

"Hardly an appropriate story for my daughter," Danny paid lip service to his role as designated SEAL trainer while searching his partner’s face for reassurance. He wasn't completely happy with what he found there as his partner refused to meet his eyes.

"My troop leader said my slings were the best and that's because Uncle Steve showed me just like the SEALs do. He'll just use a stick this time though, won't you Uncle Steve?" She bit her lip suddenly afraid as the throbbing in her arm reminded her this was not just pretend.

"That's right, Sweetie," Chin arrived back with the blanket and a handful of different sized sticks. Steve sorted through them quickly selecting two roughly the right size.

"Danny," Steve didn't look directly at his friend. "You need to call Rachel and tell her to meet us at the hospital. Chin'll wait with Grace and me."

"No, Steve. I'll call from the road." He knew what they were trying to do, was grateful even but he was not letting go of his little girl any time soon.

"Danny," Steve did look at his partner now, his tone pleading but Danny was not going to relinquish his hold on his Grace. There was a brief standoff. Recognizing that Danny wouldn't move away, Steve didn't try again. He drew a deep breath and slammed down all the emotions that threatened to spill out. This was a mission. He would complete it.

Chin sensed the change in the other man. He knelt next to him, taking Grace's free hand. 

"Ok, Keiki. You squeeze as hard as you need."

Grace nodded again, but had stiffened pushing hard against Danny in an unconscious effort to put more distance between her and the pain about to hit. 

"Last time I did this, Grace, it was my own arm! Danno had to run the whole way to the top of the hill to call for help, and he complained the whole way!" She didn't smile back at him and he hesitated. 

Grace locked eyes with him again, there was fear in them, pain and something else, something that nearly undid the Ex-SEAL, such absolute trust it took his breath away. His heart constricted painfully. Chin witnessing the silent exchange squeezed his shoulder with his free hand, it was a simple gesture unseen by the father and daughter, but it was enough to steady Steve's slightly wavering emotions.

"Ready, Grace?" Without really giving her a chance to answer Steve began to work. He moved the arm quickly and efficiently, making no unnecessary adjustments. He chose not to hear the agonized cry that broke from the little girl's throat or Danny's voice talking louder over her, soothing her or berating him, he was unsure. He tuned it out as if it were enemy gunfire. Both Chin and Danny held her tight as he worked. He fastened the sticks in place with bandages from the first aid kit just as he felt the little body go lax.

"Grace! Steve!" Danny's face was streaked with wet, sweat or tears Steve chose not to question as his own anxious fingers felt for her neck, a brief moment of blind panic until he felt the pulse, strong under his fingers. Defenses slamming back down tight as he lifted the little girl off her father and put her in the rescue position before checking her again.

"She's just passed out, Danny. She's ok." his voice was too devoid of emotion for Danny as he watched as Steve again checked his 'niece' for hidden injuries.

"Ok!? Ok, Steven! You call this ok? What are you? Some kind of cyborg?" He was gearing up for a rant of epic proportions and while Chin knew he needed it, one look at Steve's tight face showed that Steve did not need to be on the receiving end right now. The other man didn't even look up from his gentle triage but his manner was too controlled, too deliberate. Chin didn't blame him, his own heart was shredded to see their Gracie like this. 

"Danny, calm down, Brah." Chin physically put himself in front of Danny. 

"Danno," the child was awake again.

"Hey, Monkey," Danny was instantly back at his daughter's side and Chin marveled at the change from crazed father to pussy cat at a single word. "How you feelin'?"

"Doesn’t hurt...so bad." she puffed out.

"Good, Baby. I'm glad." He brushed damp hair off her forehead gently.

"Right, the paramedics are 40 minutes out and we should reach the parking lot in about fifty so let’s move." Steve was all business and Danny bit down a retort. Instead he let Chin help him to his feet.

Steve scooped Grace up effortlessly, "You did good, Sweetie," he whispered to her, his voice gruff. The little girl managed a small grin as she was handed gently to her father, he and Chin would take their turns to carry her, but Danny would be the first. Checking his charge was wrapped tightly in the blanket and settled as comfortably as could be, they began their hike.

*****H50*****H50*****H50*****H50*****

It was later, after the ambulance had taken her away; after he had watched Danny try and clam her distraught mother in the hospital corridor; after a long surgery to fix the segmental fracture; after Chin and Kono had left to retrieve his abandoned truck, Steve found himself in the little girl's room alone.

Danny was outside calling his mom to fill her in and Rachel had gone to get a coffee. Now that the child was through surgery and her parents were calm again, Steve felt the last vestiges of adrenaline leave him. Hands that had not shaken earlier trembled as he ran a hand over his tired face. He'd performed battle field surgery on friends under heavy fire, he'd held men's hands as they died from their wounds but he had never, never felt as helpless and afraid as he had that afternoon.

He stood beside her bed in the quiet semi darkness and watched her sleep. She had woken briefly, smiled at her fraught parents and returned to sleep where the doctors were confident she would remain until the morning. Barring complications she would be released to her mother the next day.

He stretched a hand out and stroked a stray hair back from her face. He wasn't sure how or when he had come to, well, to love this child as much as he did. Somewhere in the last year or so, she and her father had both wormed their way into his heart. Kono and Chin too. 

Ohana 

He felt back to the events of earlier and it scared him. Scared him how vulnerable caring made him. It had not been the pain she had been in, or even the fact that he had had to inflict more that had so unsettled him, it had been the complete and unwavering trust she had given him as he had hurt her. The responsibility and privilege of that trust weighed heavily.

The cries he had shut out earlier played in his head and he gripped the rail of her bed to steady the shake that had begun in earnest. He let himself sink into the chair beside the bed, moving his large hand to capture the tiny pale one that lay on the sheets. He hated how much he had hurt her. He leant his head wearily on his other hand.

"They asked who had splinted her arm, you know, said it was...that whoever did it had done a great job...left it on till they got here," Danny had slipped back into the room, unheard by his normally highly alert friend. Steve started at the voice, testament to his shot nerves. 

Danny noticed. Now that Grace was confirmed ok and he could see her sleeping, pain free, Danny could breathe again. He looked at his partner; saw the slight shake of his hands and the exhaustion that was clear on his face. This had been hard on his friend, his brother. Grace adored him and he her. 

He had remained silent the whole time they had been here, waiting for Grace to come through surgery. He had barely moved from his spot, not speaking, just watching, ready to perform any act of service that they might have needed. His silent presence the entire time had kept Danny from completely loosing it as his baby girl had been in surgery. Danny felt a sudden rush of affection for the other man.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she told them with pride that it was her Uncle Steve. Regaled them with tales of your unparalleled heroism in the face of all things scary."

Steve huffed out a sigh. Danny watched him carefully 

"You ok?"

"'Yep, fine." Steve lied. "You?"

"Me?" Danny held up his hands in mock surprise. "Sure I just aged fifty years in an afternoon and swear that I shall never again go hiking on this hell whole death trap of an island!"

A soft giggle made Danny rush to join Grace at the bed.

"Gracie," Danny smoothed her hair back. “Are you ok? You sore, Baby?"

She looked groggily at the two concerned faces, "I feel all floaty..."

"That's ‘cause they've got you on the good stuff, Gracie," Steve chuckled softly, relief easing some of his burden. The little girl was already almost asleep again. 

"You'll take me....you'll take me hiking again...Uncle Steve?" She opened her eyes blearily, smiling drunkenly at her favorite uncle.

"Sure, Gracie. Course I will," Steve grinned at her, not really able to believe she would want his company again after what had happened. "We can send Danno pictures from the top of mountains and things."

"Would you two behave? Plotting already. You'll give your old Danno seriously grey hair."

Another groggy giggle. "Shhh!" Danny soothed the little girl as she drifted off again. She was still again and both men relaxed watching her sleep when she made a last valiant effort to open her eyes again. "Shh, Go back to sleep, Baby." her father soothed but Grace fought to open her eyes and look at Steve.

"U'cl 'eve," the small face twisted with concern and the effort of speaking.

"Yes, Gracie?" Steve leant in closer.

"Was I...brave enough..."

"Sweetie?"

"…to make you proud...?"

Steve's chest tightened for the thousandth time that day and he squeezed the little hand he was still holding. A million thoughts and emotions all jarred in his head almost completely undoing his carefully cultivated Navy SEAL image. His eyes were unnaturally bright and he swallowed thickly before answering, surprising himself when his voice came out steady,

"Always, Gracie. Always..." his other hand touched her cheek gently.

Satisfied, the little girl went back to sleep and didn't move again till the morning.


	4. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This instalment is a gift from the angst fairy. '"I broke my promise and it's all your fault Uncle Steve!" With that the little girl spun on her heels and fled along the corridor.'

He jerked awake suddenly, just as the sound of chopper blades started in is head. Damn dreams. He scrubbed a hand over his face, his chin already rough with stubble. He bent forward, stretching his back, stiff from remaining too long in one position. He looked at the too still, too pale figure on the bed and scrubbed his face again. "Stable" had been the last word, the "for now" had hung unspoken in the air as the doctor had checked his patient thoroughly. 

The whoosh of the ventilator combined with the beep beep of the monitors and the click of the drips as they delivered antibiotics, fluid and a myriad of other essentials to the patient. It had started to be a tune in Steve's head, a kind of sick rhythm, taunting him; whoosh, beep, beep, click; whoosh, beep, beep, click: I nearly died, I nearly died, I still could die, I still could die. 

It was four in the afternoon, he only knew the afternoon part because it was still daylight outside. He fiddled with the bandages on his hand then pushed himself up to stand and moved to the window. At least it was an end cubicle in the ICU and a little sunlight came in the small window, it helped with his concept of time, tracking the shadows. 

Four days; four days now since this nightmare had begun. Four days since he had slept for more than an hour at any one time, four days since the memories of that FUBAR mission had resurfaced, triggered by a too familiar situation with a too familiar face.

They had given up trying to get him to leave. He had been on his way home to sleep that first night, had been leaning in to kiss her goodbye when all hell had broken loose. The ventilator spoke of the violent infection that her body was fighting. His beautiful Catherine, fighting for her life. 

He scrubbed his face again. He knew his team was worried about him, saw the looks of sympathy and concern that they threw his way and he knew he must look horrendous. They had only left him alone these last few hours as something had come up at The Palace. He was partially relieved to have a break from Danny's mother-hen routine and the constant attempts to make him eat or rest, but at the same time the silence in the room was oppressive. 

There was a tap at the glass that separated the room from the nurses’ station. The sudden noise made Steve jump and he would be lying if he said his head didn't spin slightly at the sudden movement.

It was Danny. Instead of coming into the room, he motioned to Steve to join him in the hall. Steve frowned and cast a glance at the bed. They all cared about Catherine; Danny, Kono and Chin. They were family. The tap came again and Steve realized he must have zoned out for a moment.

Danny motioned again to the door. ‘He looks haggard’ Steve thought sadly though he bit down a wry smile as he could see his partner’s lips moving, muttering something no doubt rude about him. Feeling bone weary but comforted, if a little puzzled, Steve went to join him in the hallway, pausing at the bed to squeeze the lifeless hand before he left the room. 

"Danny?" he asked, his tired mind sluggishly attempting to guess what his partner wanted.

"Uncle Steve!" the small girl came out from behind her father as Steve emerged from the room.

"Gracie? What are you...Danny?" Steve looked to his partner for an explanation. He was really not expecting this. His partner was extremely protective of his daughter and bringing her to the hospital to see one of her favorite 'Aunts' who was fighting for her life didn't fit in with this. 

Danny stepped back with a small shrug indicating that Steve should speak to the small girl who had stopped short of her favorite Uncle and was staring at him with a look of intense scrutiny.

"Gracie? I...uh," Steve crouched down in front of the little girl. "Gracie, Aunty Catherine is sleeping at the moment and I...uh..." he glanced at his partner again, surprised at his lack of intervention, "I think maybe you should wait a little while until you see her."

"Uncle Steve," Grace spoke his name again but remained where she was, her tone sad.

"Gracie, sweetie, it is lovely to see you, but...I, that is, I don't think you really should be here," he again turned to Danny, unable to understand and becoming irritated by his partner's silence in this situation. Grace didn't seem to be listening to him, instead she continued her unwavering and, if Steve was honest, now slightly unnerving stare.

"Poor Uncle Steve," Now Grace closed the last step between them and put a hand on his cheek. The gesture was so unexpected and so tender after hours of sitting in isolation, it caught him completely off guard. He pulled her into a hug, as much to hide the sudden rush of emotions that threatened to spill over as anything else. He had to fight the urge to bury his face in her soft brown hair and sob in anger and frustration at everything.

Grace made no movement to end the hug, and when he finally felt in control enough to pull away he again glanced at his partner who also had uncharacteristically bright eyes.  
Now Danny moved forward. "Tell Uncle Steve why we’re here, Monkey."

Not removing her hand from his arm she gently guided Steve to a couple of chairs in the corridor and settled herself beside him. If Danny wasn't so worried about his friend he would have taken more amusement and pride in the way his petite daughter commanded the ex-Navy SEAL with barely a gesture. 

Putty in her hands, he huffed out a soft humorous laugh. What he would do with his partner, his brother, should things end badly here, he didn't even want to think. If Steve's behavior in the last four days was an indicator, he was thoroughly afraid that should Catherine die, he would be unable to prevent Steve from imploding. 

The team was at a loss. Steve refused to leave Catherine's side unless absolutely necessary; he barely ate; hadn't slept that they could see in days and he was basically going to end up in the room beside Catherine on a drip soon. 

They were all frantic with worry about Catherine and unable to prevent Steve's increasing despair. And now, against his better judgment, Danny had brought in what Kono had dubbed, "the big guns" when he had called her to explain his daughter's plan. Now he stood, scared to breathe to see if 'phase one' of Gracie's Operation Uncle Steve was going to work.

"I am not here to see Aunty Catherine, Uncle Steve. I am here to see you."

Steve looked at her blankly as she continued to gaze into his face. "I, uh..."

"Danno was talking to Mommy and he said you looked like hell," here her solemn gaze intensified again, as if she expected him to have grown horns or something since she had last seen him. 

"Oh, he did?" Steve squeezed the bridge of his nose and glanced at his partner who was leaning against the wall opposite them now, Again Danny simply made a little half shrug. "And what do you think?"

There was a brief moment of silence as her gaze raked over him from head to toe. "I don't know, though I don't know what hell looks like. I don't think you look like the pictures of the devil I‘ve seen, but then Tommy says those are just for babies. Hell is a place, not a person, so I don't know how a person is supposed to look like it," she paused and looked up at her father, "but I guess Danno knows these things."

Steve found his face twitching into a half grin at this despite himself, "I suppose he does."

"I think you look very worried and a little bit sad. And you’ve hurt your hand! What happened to it? Is it very sore?"

Feeling Danny stiffen a little at the question, she looked up at him again, growing suddenly unsure. Steve smiled what he hoped was a comforting smile and ignored the first part of her question, not wanting to tell her about his loss of control two nights earlier. Instead, he held his bandaged left hand out for inspection, "It's nothing, it isn't sore at all now, the doctor fixed it right up."

"Oh no, poor you." her examination of the hand seemed to have reassured her that it was indeed properly bandaged because her train of thought resumed its original assessment of his condition. "I’ve never seen your beard so long. It has two little grey patches on either side, Danno's is red when it gets long. Aunty Cath told me she likes your stubble a little long though it’s s a little scruffy looking right now" she missed his involuntary movement when she mentioned Catherine, "...and I think your tee-shirt is a bit dirty...and you look a little sick."

"Thanks for the honest appraisal, Gracie." Steve was amused by her blunt assessment of his appearance. He figured it was probably accurate.

"It's ok, Uncle Steve. I’m here to help."

"Gracie, I don't think there’s much you can..."

"Shh, Uncle Steve. I’ve brought you some things." she motioned the previously unnoticed 'Hello, Kitty' backpack her father was clutching.

Seeing Steve's exhausted bewilderment, Danny finally took pity on his partner. "Gracie overheard her mother and I having a conversation last night," the meaningful look he gave his daughter at that caused her to blush and look away. Steve read between the lines that a discussion on the evils of eavesdropping had occurred. 

"Anyway, she became very determined that she needed to see you," Danny paused, determined had been an understatement, he and Rachel had finally given in to her plan to calm the increasingly agitated child. Upset by Catherine's serious condition and the events of the past few days, overhearing that her favorite Uncle was going to put himself in an early grave had left the little girl firstly distraught then strangely determined. Danny and Rachel had not been able to get to the bottom of it.

"Wow, well it's great to see you, Sweetie." He was enveloped in another hug. Then Grace took the backpack from her father.

"I have everything we need in here, and Kono will be here in a minute so we can start."

Steve again looked at Danny in confusion.

"Grace has enlisted a few people to help her help you."

"Danny, I..."

"Uncle Steve, you have to look after yourself."

"I know, Gracie. I am…"

Again the penetrating gaze searched his face, "Aunty Catherine was right," but she didn't elaborate.

"I don't understand."

"You have to come with me now and we will fix you up." Grace got to her feet and tugged gently on his arm.

Finding himself confused and again irritated Steve took a deep breath, "Gracie, I can't leave at the moment. Aunty Catherine is very, very sick and I... " he swallowed thickly. "I need to stay here. Can you understand that?" He was beginning to feel anxious already having only stepped away a few moments.

"Danno said that the doctors have given Aunty Catherine special sleepy drugs and she won't be awake for a while, maybe even a few days so she can get better."

Steve looked at Danny who nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Do they think she will wake up soon?" there was a hopefulness in her voice that hurt Steve's heart.

He shook his head. They wouldn't consider dialing back on the sedation until they knew if the new antibiotics were actually going to work.

"Good. Then you can come with me and not be worried about her waking up without you."

"I..."

Danny smiled slightly at her logic; Steve would have a battle on his hands getting out of this one. Danny hoped he wouldn't have to deal with a crushed little girl, but then Steve would never hurt Gracie.

Sensing the nearness of a win, Grace continued, "Remember when Danno was really sick?'

Steve nodded, memories of the incident burnt into his brain forever.

"Remember I was really scared and didn't want to leave Danno even when he was asleep"

Again a nod. Grace never ceased to take his breath away, he was already wondering where this chain of logic would take them.

"You told me that the doctors in Tripler were the best in the world and if they said Danno would be asleep for a while and that he would be ok if I went home with Mommy...you said that they were right. And they were. Are Aunty Cath's doctors not as good?" the question was genuine, concern riddled the little face Steve loved.

His voice was a little hoarse as he answered, "No, I mean...uh...yeah, they are the best."

"And Aunty Catherine will be alright?"

Seeing his partner's loss of words, Danny helped him out, "We talked about this, Monkey." Crouching down beside the little girl he took her hand, "The doctors are the best but Aunty Cath is very, very sick."

The small mouth trembled slightly and the eyes filled with tears but then the small chin jutted forward, "She'll be ok, Uncle Steve. You'll see, she's in the Navy and really, really brave and strong, just like Aunty Kono." She rubbed his arm comfortingly as she said this and Steve was lost for words at her logic.

Steve was saved from responding to this assertion by the arrival of Aunty Kono herself.

Grace leapt to her feet and hugged the slight woman as she reached them. Steve was studiously eyeing the plastic floor tiles. The one by his left foot was chipped at the corner, revealing the dull black underlay below the sterile grey square. He missed the concerned glances his team mates shared above his head.

"Uncle Steve, Aunty Kono is here to sit with Aunty Cath while you and I go and get something to eat."

Danny held his breath; his own attempts at this had ended in a barely contained argument with the ex-SEAL the day before.

"That's very kind, Gracie, really," he really meant it too, his smile was genuine if sad. "But...I can't leave just now, Sweetie. Maybe if you came back...."

"Uncle Steve!" Grace was standing in front of him now, "It is all planned, the nurses say we can go to their lounge which is just outside here," she motioned to the doors. "Aunty Kono is going to sit with Aunty Catherine, I brought her this to read to her because it is Aunty Catherine 's favorite. She wouldn't let me watch the movie, remember? She said the book was much better and that she and I would read it together." Grace pulled a ragged copy of Pride and Prejudice from the backback as she spoke. Her cheeks were getting red and Danny was beginning to regret attempting this her way. However, he saw his partner wavering, almost as doomed to obey the little girl as her father was, Danny could see that Steve was going to allow himself to be looked after.

He was loathe to leave Cath's side, but Grace's logic had been flawless and he was self aware enough to realize he needed even a short break. "Gracie, maybe..." Steve started gently to agree.

Grace however, misread the relieved look that passed between Danny and Kono and thought a refusal was coming. She was worried and frightened by how stressed the adults around her were and had put a lot of energy into her Operation Uncle Steve.

"No, Uncle Steve!" All three adults reacted with surprise as the tiny foot came down on the chipped grey tile between Steve's feet.

"Grace," her father tried to calm her mounting distress. "Uncle Steve would love..."

"No, Daddy. Uncle Steve is not looking after himself! I heard you tell Mommy how worried you were and that he looked like hell and you said other things and you won't tell me how sick Aunty Cath is but it must be bad if she is in there and you won't let me go in and Uncle Steve is scared to leave and I haven't seen her since the helicopter came and got her and..." now the tears were flowing down her cheeks as the others watched aghast, "And you won't let me keep my promise! Aunty Cath will wake up and see you and know I broke my promise and it's all your fault Uncle Steve!" With that the little girl spun on her heels and fled along the corridor. 

Danny swore and leapt to go after her with Steve hot on his heels. She hadn't gone far, the door into the nurses’ lounge was swinging shut as they exited the ICU. Steve put a hand on Danny's arm, "Let me?"

Danny paused and looked full into his partner's haggard face. He nodded curtly holding the door open to allow his partner past and following him into the room.

At first they thought they were mistaken. The room looked empty and Steve felt a lump in his throat at the two places laid on the coffee table with a takeout bag from Kamekona's sitting waiting. "She did this?" he gestured to the food feeling a complicated mix of emotions.

"She contacted the Big Guy and Kono before she let me in on the plan." Their eyes swept the room carefully. Danny motioned to the table in the corner where a small sniffle was quickly muffled. The two exchanged a look. Danny motioned to Steve to go ahead. The tall man crouched down and peered into the darkness under the table. A small shape was huddled in the corner. 

"Gracie?"

"Go away!"

"Um," he looked to Danny who motioned him to try again. "Come on, Gracie...I know things are really messed up, but I’m so glad you’re here." Again, as he spoke he realized he really meant it. "I really like the food. I didn't think I was hungry, but now I smell it...is that my favorite?"

A small sniff answered. He wriggled down, actually lying on his stomach to see her better. Had Danny not been so worried about them both he would have laughed. As it was, he bit at his knuckle and watched anxiously. He had to fight the urge to push the other man away to let him grab his daughter.

"Gracie...please," the emotion in Steve's voice was raw. "I can't talk to you like this. I, uh, I, could you come out now...I guess I could, ah, I could take a hug?" 

Another muffled snuffle but this time the small form began to wriggle out. Steve pushed himself up and waited as Grace emerged and flung herself into his arms sobbing. His own emotions barely in check he comforted the small girl as best as he could. Maneuvering himself so that he was seated with his back against the wall Steve held her close.

She was mumbling incoherently into his shirt and Steve gently pushed her back so he could see her face.

"I can't hear you, Sweetie."

"I...I'm sorry I got mad at you, Uncle Steve."

"That's ok, baby. Everyone is very upset at the moment."

"I just don't want Aunty Cath to be mad at me."

"Mad at you?" Danny could no longer be quiet in the face of Grace's despair. "What on earth...I mean, Grace...why, why would you think that?"

Grace wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve and gazed at her favorite Uncle. She looked down. 

"Hey, Babe. I promise Aunty Cath won't mind if you tell us."

"I promised her something."

"Catherine?" Steve's eyebrows rose at Danny who was likewise in the dark.

Grace nodded and feeling comforted in Steve's arms, continued with only a little encouragement. "Yep, the last time she was sent away really suddenly. She was in her white uniform which I think is really pretty and you and Danno were outside and she was waiting for you to drive her to the base, Uncle Steve, and she looked sad to be going. So I was talking to her and she gave me a hug and told me I had to make sure you took care of yourself when she was away because you were a..." she pushed back to look at Steve again a slight smile on her face, "a stupid big doofus and no good without someone to look after you."

"She's got your number, Babe." Danny clapped a hand on Steve's shoulder as a myriad of emotions crossed his tired face.

Steve huffed out a laugh and rubbed his hand over his face, a gesture fast becoming a habit in the last few days.

"And you...?"

"I promised her I would and I did but now...now it's like Aunty Cath isn't here either and you aren't looking after yourself and I promised I would...so I asked Kamekona and Aunty Kono to help..."

"I see."

"Are you mad? You look kinda funny?"

"Mad..." he simply pulled the little girl flush to his chest. "It's...Gracie, it's the nicest thing anyone has done for me in a very long time." 

"Really?"

"Really."

Her smile was sunlight after rain and Steve felt he would do anything to keep it on her face. "Gracie, I have been worried and I guess...well, Cath was maybe right that I sometimes don't take care of myself. I promise to try harder so when," he hesitated, old memories casting a dark shadow over current events, "So when Aunty Cath wakes up she won't be mad at me."

Grace beamed up at him and shuffled down from his knee, excitedly chattering about the meal she had ordered for Steve.

"Thank you." Steve mouthed to Danny over his daughter' head. 

"Ohana" Danny mouthed back and Steve squeezed the bridge of his nose and tried to listen to the story Grace was telling. He felt a wave of gratitude and affection for the little girl.

Grace was just explaining to Steve that she had his favorite shaving kit, aftershave Catherine had bought him and a clean shirt so he could shower in the staff shower room next door before returning to his vigil. Steve listened marveling that such a perfect little creature would care this much about him. He was still getting used to having family around. He didn't know what the next twelve hours would bring but he knew that he wouldn't have to face it alone. 

He dutifully managed a few mouthfuls of the plate he was handed, he had been hungry and felt better for it. He sank back into the surprisingly comfortable sofa and listened to the music of Grace's constant chatter as she fussed around him. He didn't even feel his eyes droop and for once the sound of helicopter rotors didn't jerk him awake.

"Do you want some more, Uncle Steve?" Grace turned towards the quiet form beside her, "Uncle Steve?" Grace felt slightly alarmed when she saw his closed eyes. "Danno?"

Danny looked at the sleeping form and grinned at Grace. "He's asleep, you are a brilliant girl." Danny dropped a kiss on her head. "I would say Operation Uncle Steve is a success."

Grace returned his grin and, pulling a blanket from the back of another chair, gently draped it over him. "Sleep well, Uncle Steve," she whispered sadly before crawling onto her Danno's lap for reassurance.

***H50***H50****

Steve was woken two hours later by the doctor. "Commander! A word?"

Steve went from unconscious to full alert in seconds. Danny, nursing a still dosing Grace also leapt up, depositing the little girl on the chair. He hurried to his partner's side.

"What's happened, is she ok? What...?" Steve scrubbed his hand across his face, chasing the last of the sleep away.

The doctor put his hand up, "I am sorry to disturb you Commander, but I thought you would like to know...the blood result are back. The new antibiotics are working as we had hoped."

Steve almost slumped to the floor as relief coursed through his body. Danny put an arm round his shoulder as he swayed slightly.

"Wow, I mean, thanks,..wow...thank you!"

"She is not out of the woods yet, Commander but the Lieutenant has definitely turned a corner.

Steve grabbed his hand and shook it hard a huge grin illuminating his tired face, "I understand, Doc, but...that's...that's just great. Can I..." he was already on his way to the door.

"The nurses are just working with her at the moment, if you would just wait here, I will ensure someone comes to get you the moment you can go back in."

"Sure I, wow..." Steve sat back down heavily, rubbing his face again, trying to process the news.

"Thanks, Doc. We'll take it from here," Danny told the physician who was also smiling, relieved to be delivering good news. He nodded at the blonde detective and left to continue his rounds.

"Danno? Is Aunty Cath going to be alright?"

"Yes, Monkey,"

The little girl clapped her hands in delight. "See Uncle Steve, I told you so!"

"Yes, Gracie," Steve grinned at her, holding his arms open as she barrelled towards him. "You did." He hugged her tightly to him, eyes shut.

She pushed away after a moment, "Uncle Steve?"

"Umm?" he still felt rather dazed.

"I think you should go and shower now cos...well...you are a little...." she wafted her hand in front of her face.

Laughing, Danny tossed the backpack towards his partner, "The girl has a point. Hurry up, can't have Cath thinking you were pinning for her." 

Faced with the joint force of the Williams' and feeling lighter than he had in four days, Steve admitted defeat and went to have a Navy shower before returning to the room where Catherine would find him when she woke late the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a scene from a story I have all plotted out in my head - if psychic paper existed it'd be awesome! Feeling I might actually try to do the rest now!


	5. The Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H50 involved in an unusual Ambush. Back to fluff after the last couple of angsty chapters! Hope everyone is having a good holiday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari217 is an angel without whom this would be even worse than it is! It's good to have a beta!

Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett checked his weapon with a practiced ease. While not his normal caliber of gun, it would do the job and his training allowed him to utilize almost anything as a weapon. He glanced at his partner who was performing a similar check, shifting from foot to foot. They shared a look -- both determined but with a thinly concealed excitement at the mission ahead.

Both were camouflaged in the undergrowth, this op needed more of an ambush than a raid to succeed. The secret was in staying silent. Steve heard movement on the path and carefully peered out. 

Target incoming. 

With swift hand gestures the information was passed between the two and Steve waited as the target approached their location, hopefully unaware. Definitely unarmed.

He held a hand up to his overeager partner to wait then signaled to go with a shout, "NOW!"

"What the!?" Danny spluttered raising his hand to protect himself from the unexpected onslaught.

"Gottcha, Danno!" Grace squealed in delight as the water from her gun hit her father in the face.

"Argh," Danny was defenseless as Steve also emptied the contents of his water gun at him. "Animals! Both of you!" Caught completely by surprise, he wanted to be mad but the delighted laughter of his daughter prevented a complete sense of humor failure. 

Spluttering, Danny launched a counter attack, ignoring the jet of water hitting him in the chest and launching himself at the excited little girl. Grace shrieked with laughter and tried to escape. She wasn't fast enough and couldn't save herself from being hoisted upside down in the air giggling helplessly as Danny tickled her expertly, water running off him.

Steve had maintained his barrage from a safer distance. Now Grace was captured it was up to him now to finish the job she started.

"You can't get me without hitting your partner, you Neanderthal Man-Child!" Danny clutched Grace tight to him, the two men sizing each other up.

"Using your daughter as a human shield, Danno. That's low!" While there was laughter in his voice, Danny could only roll his eyes at Steve's stance. Even in a water fight his focus was laser sharp. He could easily be about to take out a high priority target on foreign soil. It was hard to take him seriously though with a pink plastic water pistol aimed at Danny's head. 

"You know that gun's plastic, don't you?" Danny shifted slightly as a giggling Grace continued to wriggle happily in his arms.

"Take the shot, Uncle Steve!" Grace shouted excitedly.

"Take the...take the shot? Take the shot she says...would you listen to that?" Danny exclaimed, punctuating each word with a well aimed tickle, "That's it, no more CBS for you, young lady."

Grace couldn't speak she was laughing so hard.

A jet of water hit Danny square in the face as he was momentarily distracted and Grace wriggled free running to shelter behind her Uncle who was blowing the end of his weapon, cowboy style.

"I can't believe you did that. You will pay for that, you too, Gracie. Sleep with one eye open, McGarrett." Danny ranted good-naturedly. He swiped the water away from his face with his hands. If he could bottle Grace's laughter he would sell it as an anti-depressant! She certainly breathed life into his partner whenever he got broody. The last case had hit Steve particularly hard, and Danny had been concerned about him. One glance at his partner, however, showed that Grace had once again worked her magic.

He schooled his expression into one of mock despair and watched as his attackers celebrated. Grace was jumping up and down waving her gun in delight, "We got him, Uncle Steve! We got him! Danno is the hardest to surprise!" 

"High five!" Steve and the little girl performed a complicated ritual handshake which ended with the four foot child chest bumping the six foot Navy man. 

Danny couldn't bite back the laugh that broke loose as he watched, finally getting a proper look at the two.

"I leave you alone for half an hour! Half an hour, Steven!" Danny shook his head solemnly. "What on earth have you two got on your face?" Steve was in BDUs while Grace was in an oversized Camo jacket, and both had their faces painted in full camouflage. "Monkey, this is not what I thought you meant when you said you and Uncle Steve were going to play with face paints." In fact he had hoped for some bankable blackmail shots of Steve with a butterfly or some such on his cheek. He should have known better.

"Uncle Steve is teaching me the art of," her face scrunched slightly, "...Gorilla Warfare."

"Gorilla warfare? Just what every father wants his daughter well versed in. Just perfect, thank you Steven. At least your teacher is the biggest Ape Man I know, Monkey."

"That's, uh, that's very funny, Danny...really." Steve nodded sarcastically at the shorter man before he bent down more to Grace's level, his tone softer, "Gracie, you mean Guerrilla Warfare and you are a natural at concealment, I know a lot of Detectives who would find it hard to shut up and keep quiet while waiting for their targets."

It was Danny's turn for the fake laugh. 

Rolling her eyes at both men Grace stepped in to prevent the sniping match escalating. "Danno, we invited Aunty Kono and Uncle Chin to come join us for a cook out. They’ll be here soon. We're going to get 'em. We have the paint, will you help us? Please, Danno?"

"Yeah, Please, Danno?" Steve chipped in mirroring the small girl's pleading tone. He grinned his smuggest grin, the one that made Danny want to pull one of his own limbs off, just to have something to hit the ex-SEAL with. Both men knew Danny couldn't refuse Grace.

"Ok, Monkey but..."

Any conditions he was going to add were lost in the excited tirade of orders that this provoked. "Uncle Steve, reload the water guns; I'll get the paint; Danno, you need to put this on." A third green camo jacket appeared and was thrust into his arms as the small hurricane sped off to retrieve her makeup case from the Lanai. 

"She get's that from her mother," Danny sighed slightly as the two watched their little boss disappear. "You heard the lady," Danny shoved his partner towards the outside tap.

"For the record, if you turn my baby girl into some kind of SEALette all the elite military training in the world will not keep you safe, we clear?"

"Crystal, Danno," Steve grinned at his friend. He returned to filling the water guns. He hadn't had this much fun with guns in a very long time. This afternoon was shaping up to be a good one.


	6. The Photographs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little darker. A tag of sorts for episode 1x11. Steve deals with the realisation that his mum was 'murdered'
> 
> There is going to be a follow on chapter to this. Sometime. In the future. When there are an extra couple of hours in a day.

"Uncle Steve?" Grace froze in the middle of the living room.

She had leapt from her father's car and sprinted to the house, eager to begin her day of fun with her favourite Uncle Steve. It had been all she had been talking about all week.

Yet now, as she crashed through the unlocked front door, (Danno could lecture her about that later) she was confronted by a sight she had not expected.

Danny, coming through the door slightly behind his overly excited daughter tensed at her tone. He had had a slight feeling something was off as they had pulled up, the curtains were shut; they were never shut at this time as Steve would already have completed his decathlon. However it was only a tiny niggle and he had been too slow to stop Grace's dash to the house. Now he too pulled up short at the sight of his partner passed out cold on the couch in front of them.

He was wearing what he had had on when he had left the office the night before. His face looked haggard and drawn even in sleep. There was an old cardboard box on his stomach, Danny could see form his position that it was all filled with photographs. A few lay face down on Steve's chest, obviously the focus of his attention before he'd; 'Before he'd what?' Danny's brain drank in the scene deducing rapidly, 'Fallen asleep so suddenly he couldn't put them away in his usual Freaky OCD Military Way? Been drugged?'

The fear that made Danny's hand reach on instinct for his non-present gun lessened slightly when he noticed the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting in the middle of the coffee table, a glass still clutched in the sleeping man's hand; it's contents an evaporated puddle on the wooden floor.

Ok, so drunk then, not poisoned. Danny could work with that. However in their all be it short but intense friendship, Danny had never seen his friend drink more than a couple of longboards in one go. A little happy was the most drunk he had ever seen the former Navy man. Never enough to dull his awareness of what was happening around him.

That was what was most disconcerting about all of this; that Steve hadn't actually jerked into action and killed them both with his pinky finger. Before Danny could follow that train of thought any further the instincts that Danny was pondering seemed to kick in and the man went from sleeping to full alert. The change was so rapid Grace and her father both took an involuntary step backwards. The box thudded to the floor, photographs cascading across the floor and under the couch, unnoticed by the now wide awake man.

Steve's hands were fisted at his sides as he scanned the room for potential danger.

If the whole thing wasn't so unnervingly unlike Steve, Danny would have laughed. He was grateful Steve hadn't drawn a weapon, though he thought darkly, his freak SEAL reflexes made one unnecessary. He unconsciously moved himself in front of Grace who let out a little gasp of surprise at the speed of Steve's movement.

"Hey, hey, steady as she goes there, Popeye."

"Danny?" he croaked, blinking furiously and scrubbing a hand across his face.

"Yea! Stand down, you Idiot!"

"Uncle Steve?" Grace repeated again, a little nervous giggle escaping her at his uncharacteristic behaviour. "I didn't mean to wake you up!"

"Grace?" Steve went from high alert to boneless in seconds, sitting down heavily and squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I wasn't...I mean..I uh..I must have..I wasn't expecting you guys until..." he blinked at his watch, "I must've just dosed off..." he met Danny's gaze steadily daring him to comment. Impressed that Steve was able to attempt intimidating so quickly after being a drooling mess, Danny kept his mouth shut.

Grace however narrowed her eyes and stared hard at her Uncle. "Are you sick, Uncle Steve." she moved closer, still a little unsure. She looked at Danny sadly, "If you are sick and you need us to go away, that's ok..."

Steve seemed to give himself a little shake, "Are you kidding me? And miss our day at the beach? Never! I was just going over some things and lost track of time!" He shot her one of the big smiles he only ever seemed to smile at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you sure you are ok? You look..." she tilted her head slightly to one side still appraising him, "Sad..."

"Sad?" Steve put on a good show of incredulous but Danny wondered if perhaps his beautiful daughter had hit the nail on the head.

"On a sunny day with my favourite surf parter and her grouchy dad here? Never! I must Have…" He passed a hand over his eyes, waving the other vaguely in the direction of the couch, "uh, dosed off."

He seemed to suddenly remember the pictures, bending down and grabbing at those easily in reach. I'll just go, um, and, you know..." he ineffectively scrapped at the scattered pictures, within his reach. Slightly flustered he gave up and gestured upstairs. "I'll just go, um, and, you know..."

He pushed the now only half full box under the couch and stood. His legs seemed slightly unsteady as he made to move upstairs, in-perceivable to most but Danny noticed. His frown deepening as he and Grace stood in silence and watched his departure. The door to the bedroom closed.

"Well that was weird, Danno." Grace dropped her backpack at her feet. "I do think he looked sad, don't you?"

"Well," The voice in his head agreed wholeheartedly, but he wasn't about to share that with his sensitive daughter. "If Uncle Steve says he isn't then..." he trailed off slightly deciding to change direction, "Who could be sad with a monkey in the house?" He tackled his daughter tickling her and lifting her high before dumping her on the couch. He eyed the bottle of spirits over her giggling head.

"You stay here, Sweetie. Maybe gather those up for Uncle Steve?" He gestured the scattered photographs. I'll just make Uncle Steve some coffee."

He scooped the bottle and glass up and away from innocent eyes. He moved into the kitchen and barely kept his curse from reaching Grace's ears. The contents of the champ box, were spread across the kitchen table. He raised his eyes to the ceiling through which the distant sounds of the shower could be heard.

"The gift which keeps giving," he muttered.

With a sigh he scooped the grisly crime scene pictures up and put them back in the red box before his daughter happened upon them. He didn't know what had triggered his partner's uncharacteristic behaviour this morning but he felt his stomach tighten at the idea that it was connected to the champ box. Whatever John McGarrett had been investigating, one thing was sure his quest to unlock his father's last secrets always ended in a kick in the teeth for Steve.

Chin. Danny suddenly remembered. Steve had left slightly early the previous evening after talking to Chin in his office. He'd had that intense look he got sometimes but Danny had chalked it up to the events from earlier in the day - taking down serial killers following high speed car chases would do that to anyone. Well, anyone normal.

Sighing again he lifted his phone out of his pocket and hit his speed dial for Chin Ho Kelly. Maybe he could fast track the usual lengthy SEAL diagnosis process.

h50 - h50 - h50 - h50

Steve let the water roll over him, his conversation with Chin Ho Kelly playing and replaying in his mind. His mother was murdered.

She had been deliberately taken away from them.

Murdered.

His father had been investigating her death when his own occurred. He felt sixteen again.

His mind flashed back to the moment he opened the door to the HPD on the day that shattered his family. He shook his head, sending water cascading across the cream tiles.

Everything seemed to be in flux. Again. Everything that had been true when he had got on that dreadful flight home to bury his dad seemed changed. He shut off the water and scrubbed the water almost viciously from his eyes.

Sleep had evaded him as he rifled through his father's mystery box; the photographs of the burned out wreckage already familiar now nauseating. He didn't even remember when he had moved from the kitchen table to the sofa; from crime photographs to rummaging through the old box his mother had dropped pictures into before she would painstakingly label and put them into albums.

Another flash, this time of his mother bent over the kitchen table, riffling thorough the box bemoaning that she'd not had any time in ages to get them sorted and the box would be filling up with pictures of her grandchildren before she could get them into albums. He'd rolled his eyes and huffed an embarrassed, "Mom!" and she'd laughed, standing and ruffling his hair even though she now had to reach up to preform the affectionate gesture; Reaching him a glass before he could swig the juice from the container.

He closed his eyes, trying as he had so often in the past to remember the exact sound of her laughter that day. Thinking how she'd insisted on taking a picture of him in his football uniform later that day and he'd moaned about it. She'd laughed again, teasing him that she wanted the memories for when she was old and infirm.

She'd died a few months later.

That photograph of him before his big game now lay face down on the floor under the couch. Never sorted.

He forced himself to step out of the shower onto the cool tiles.

While he always loved spending the day with his honorary niece, he was angry at himself for letting Danny catch him in such a vulnerable position. Another flash of his father's face; Mary's hysterical sobs.

Mary. What would he tell Mary?

He scrubbed at his body, the harsh rub of the coarse towel pulling him back from more memories. His head was pounding in rhythm to his heart. Been a while since he'd had a hangover. He chuffed out a humourless laugh - "Lightweight" he said to himself in the mirror. He sighed deeply, hand squeezing his temples as he pulled open a drawer and dry swallowed couple of painkillers.

He stood a moment leaning on the sink, his head bowed. He'd indulged himself with grief and alcohol last night, a luxury he rarely allowed himself; couldn't allow himself. A sudden squeal of laughter cut through the silence of the bathroom.

Grace.

He gave a little half smile despite himself. Pushing the dark memories back into the secret recesses he kept them. He gave himself a shake and prepared to spend the day with his "niece."


	7. The Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never imagined, even in my wildest nightmares, of the hideous ways I might die on this damn island, never…not even once . . . did I imagine he would use my own daughter, my beautiful, innocent Grace…that he would use HER to bring about my end!"
> 
> Danny isn't happy with plans Steve and Grace are hatching.
> 
> Gone2Far has been an amazing Beta, Thank you!!! Any mistakes are therefore all my own and for purposes of authenticity.

"Ok, it's official. He wants me dead. It's clear now. He has been plotting this day since that night in the garage when we met."

Kono Kalakaua looked away from the binoculars she held trained on the sky and glanced at the irate man behind her. She raised her eyebrows at Chin who gave a little shrug.

"It's going to be ok, Danny." Chin spoke calmly. He stopped his scan of the horizon to turn and face the wound-up detective.

"Ok! 'It's going to be ok,' he says…" Warming to his topic, he flapped his arms. "I'm going to have a heart attack, seriously, right here at this very moment, I am going to have an honest-to-goodness heart attack and die! And you, YOU say it's going to be fine!" Danny Williams was not in the mood to be easily placated.

"Steve knows what he's doing, Brah", Kono tried to back her cousin up; hopping down from the tail gate of the truck she was perched on to stand beside her friend as he paced nervously. He stopped his relentless back and forward movement as she blocked his short path but fixed her with an incredulous glare.

"Oh he knows what he's doing alright," Danny stated darkly. "He's killing me! That's what he's doing. Murder." he raised his arms melodramatically, rant in full swing now he had both of their complete attention.

"I always knew this day would come…that it would be his fault I met an early demise…" Kono snorted in amusement and stepped back out of his path as the pacing began again, accompanied by frenetic arm movements. He was warming to his topic.

"I mean I had kinda been resigned to the idea of getting shot ya know…or a small explosion, or a large explosion. Something violent… something going 'bang'…or a car wreck, a blazing ball of fire because Captain Combat, as I have often lamented, has no idea how human beings operate on the highways and byways of this earth!"

Here he paused, ensuring both Chin and Kono were still paying proper attention to his diatribe, "However, I never imagined, even in my wildest nightmares, of the hideous ways I might die on this damn island, never…not even once . . . did I imagine he would use my own daughter, my beautiful, innocent Grace…that he would use HER to bring about my end!"

He sighed dramatically as Kono unsuccessfully choked back a giggle

"Oh this is funny to you, Kalakaua?"

"Little bit, yeah."

His look was frosty. Unabashed, Kono returned to searching the sky.

"Danny," Chin shot his cousin an amused look and stepped over to place a calming hand on the other man's arm. "Take a deep breath. She and Steve will both be fine. Seriously, are you not proud of your daughter?"

"Proud of her? She is the single greatest child that has ever walked this planet."

Chin laughed aloud at this. "I agree. And do you not remember what you told your ex-wife when she threatened to prevent this from happening?"

Danny huffed out a funny little sound of annoyance, "We agreed you would never mention that again."

"Yeah, well that was before you threatened to die noisily and mar my 'proud uncle' moment. Plus I agreed not to tell Steve, I never said I wouldn't remind you of what you said!"

Danny made another huffed sound. Chin held his gaze like one might a naughty child, "Do you remember?"

Danny nodded his head, still reluctant to allow his nervous energy to be curbed.

"Seriously, Danny. Come on, Brah, we've got the best seats in the house for this!' Danny allowed Chin to gently push him towards the tailgate of Steve's large Silverado parked beside the other support vehicles.

"Quick, guys! Here they come!" Kono called excitedly, lowering her binoculars to point at the horizon she had been scanning.

\--------------------------------------------

Two Months Earlier:

"Are you out of your explosion addled mind? I mean, you must be!"

"Danny…"

"Don't you dareDanny me. In fact…in fact, just don't even address me at all!" Danny stormed out of his office leaving Steve standing in the middle of it. He folded his arms across his chest as he watched his partner's retreating back; clearly having no intention of following him to continue whatever conversation had ended so badly.

Kono and Chin exchanged glances across the smart table as Danny stormed past them muttering 'Unbelievable" to the ceiling tiles.

Steve waited until the coast was clear and the main door had been slammed shut before he reemerged to join the cousins.

"So…?" Chin waved a hand in the general direction of the air recently occupied by the blond detective.

"So. That didn't go as badly as I thought it might." Steve grinned at his colleagues. Chin shook his head, grinning as well while Kono looked blankly between the two. "I mean he's mad, but he didn't punch me out and, more importantly, he didn't say no."

Chin barked a laugh, "Only you could consider that a win."

"Wait till Gracie gives him a face full of those baby brown eyes." Steve's voice was confident. The two men looked after Danny with identical grins on their faces.

"Grace?" Now Kono was completely lost. "You two care to fill me in on what just happened? What's this to do with Grace"

They shifted their attention back to the rookie. Chin made a gesture to suggest Steve fill her in.

"Gracie came to see me last week while Danny was out with you on the Dickson Case."

Kono nodded, remembering the long hours in the hot car with an increasingly overheating Jersey detective. They were watching an old dumpster - the glamour of police work. "Yeah, still waiting for that shave-ice you promised to bring us when we got to our 5th hour on that one." She looked darkly at her boss who had the good grace to look a little shamefaced.

"Anyway," Chin cut in before Steve could start his defense about the governor etc. "She wanted her Uncle Steve's help with an idea she had for her school's charity event."

"Oh?" Kono was all ears now.

"Yeah" Steve took up the tale. "She and her classmates were asked to select a charity to support this year and, with Grace's input, they selected 'The Navy Safe Harbor Association'" Kono could see his pride in his adopted 'niece' as he spoke. "Obviously, Grace has great ideas and feels bake sales etc are" Here he paused using air quotes to mimic the little girl, "'Boring things grown-ups want to do'"

"She has a point there," Kono agreed. "So what did she decide would be better?"

Steve shook his head in proud disbelief, "She came to me and asked me if I knew any of the SEALs with the Leap Frogs."

"Leap Frogs? As in the Navy parachute team?" Kono's grin was now almost as big as Chin's and Steve's, That little girl always thought big! "I'm assuming you do?"

Here Steve folded his arms and leant back against the Smart table looking like the cat that got the cream, "I went through BUDs with a couple of them, actually."

Kono laughed out loud at that, "Course you did, Boss."

"So, I was able to chat with them about an appearance at Gracie's school in a couple of months. She's already persuaded some local stores to front stalls and other things. The Leap Frogs are to be the main attraction."

"Wow! That's really cool!" Kono slapped Steve's arm but her grin disappeared as she thought about Danny. "But that is fantastic, why was Danny behaving as if you just shot his puppy?"

"Ahh, well. Since I know the guys and they know me, they have offered to take Grace and one other classmate up with them for a sponsored jump. Grace is a couple of years from being old enough to jump solo, but a tandem jump is safe and, if sponsored, they should make an absolute killing."

"And you just filled Danny in on the plan this afternoon…" Danny's earlier departure suddenly made much more sense to Kono. "Who would Grace tandem with? I mean, it would be a fully qualified instructor, obviously, or one of the SEALs?"

Chin started to laugh at this.

Kono's eyes grew wide with realization as Steve's grin grew wider. "No! Oh man!"

Steve was right, Danny's reaction had been quite mild considering Steve had just suggested he strap Grace to his chest and jump out of a plane with her.

The atmosphere was a little strained for the following few days. Grace pleaded her case and Danny remained resolutely against the idea, his concerns and disgust boiling over at least once a day into rants, epic by even Danny's standard.

Kono and Chin stayed out of the way, though occasionally they too had to listen while Danny marveled at the lunacy. Only his partner could see that jumping out of a perfectly good airplane as a suitable pastime and only someone with his complete lack in social knowledge could think for even one second that doing it with a child, any child, let alone his child, was in any way acceptable.

Steve, surprisingly suffered these insults in stoic silence; a slight grin on his face. As Grace told Steve when they conferred, "He's still ranting so he's not decided to say no yet!"

In fact each of these rants would end with a few questions like, "And how exactly would a small child be included in a display by trained Army guys?" allowing Steve to elaborate slightly on the plans currently being fostered. Steve let the 'Army' insult slide on these occasions.

The idea so far was that Steve and Grace would jump from the plane first at around 15,000ft - landing and then being in a prime position to watch as the Leap Frog team did their thing. The whole exercise was being picked up by local news and would be an amazing publicity opportunity for the charity and Grace's school. The other pupil, Grace's friend and co-conspirator, had already obtained her parents' consent to a tandem jump with one of the display team. Only Grace still needed the green light.

The push Danny needed to finally agree came from an unexpected source.

On the third day of this pattern of 'rant then question', Rachel arrived in the office. Steve had been summoned to the Governor's office about their current case and Chin and Danny were reviewing files sent over from HYPD about their suspect. Kong had been dispatched on the urgent task of gathering lunch.

Rachel stalked onto the H.Q. her displeasure obvious to Chin who watched through the glass wall of his office. Danny faced his ex-wife, hip resting on the corner of the smart table and arms folded. Shaking his head ruefully Chin turned back to the open files on his desk.

"You cannot be seriously agreeing to this, Daniel!" Rachel's clipped tones floated through the open door of Chin's office. He continued to read the open file.

"I, uh, I haven't decided if I'm honest."

"There's a surprise!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"When Grace told me you hadn't told her, in no uncertain terms, that this was not going to happen, I knew you were actually considering it! I am absolutely not going to allow this."

"And I am not going to make a decision on something so important to OUR daughter" he said, emphasizing the word 'our' and standing up straighter, "based on my first emotional response."

Chin's head jerked up at that line, his expression a mix of amused disbelief. He gave up the pretense of reading and leaning back in his chair; no longer pretended he wasn't listening to the increasingly loud conversation taking place a foot from his open office door.

"Daniel, you NEVER make a decision that isn't emotional and I cannot truly believe you would consider allowing Grace to do something so dangerous. You complain all the time about how reckless Commander McGarrett is and how many risks he takes, and now you would consider putting Grace's life in his hands? On a whim?"

"Now, hold on there, Rachel…"

"I will not 'hold on.' This is all your fault for exposing her to the antics of that man. She positively idolizes him. And now she's going to throw herself out of an airplane at 15,000ft. Seriously Daniel?"

"Enough." Danny's tone was sharp. "I do not like the idea of my little girl doing this, I don't but" He paused, running a hand through his hair and beginning to pace back and forth in front of his ex.

"Here's the thing, you need to get this straight.. I trust Steve McGarrett with my life and I certainly trust him with my little girl's…he would lay down his life for her and if he says it's safe for her to do this..er..this tandem jump thing with him then I believe him. He might not be a stickler for police procedure but he is an expert, an expert in this" he waved his hand upwards encompassing the heavens as if half-expecting Steve to parachute through the ceiling.

"He's a Navy SEAL, Rachel. A highly decorated war hero who has jumped out of planes all over the world while armed to the teeth and doing who knows what! This, this is FUN to him, it's like breathing. It was his JOB. Even ignoring his years of elite training, he would never put Grace at risk. He adores her and is …well, as far as being an influence on her goes . . . good. I would NEVER expose our girl to anything I thought would harm her. She's lucky to have people like Steve and Kono and Chin prepared to go to bat for her. If she is going to do this…this…thing, then it's going to happen the only way I will agree to this madness - knowing Steve would be right there looking out for her." He grimaced as he realized he'd just put forward an argument for the jump to happen. Choice made then. Drat.

He paused again turning to face Rachel. The corner of his mouth quirked up slightly, "Besides, she's got that stubborn look on her face YOU get when it's a done deal. You wouldn't be here if you didn't know YOU aren't able to change her mind."

Rachel left a short time later, slightly mollified and with the decision having been made to let the jump happen. Danny returned from walking her to the door to find Chin leaning against the frame of his office door, smug smile in place.

"You uh, you heard all that then did ya?" Danny rubbed the back of his head looking sheepishly at the older man.

Chin nodded, "I did."

"I, I uh, I guess it would be too much to hope that you will forget hearing all that?"

"I'm not sure. What part are you referring to? Elite training? Good influence? Trust with your life?" He was clearly enjoying the moment. Danny just scowled at him.

"Great, just great."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Danno, Danno! Did you see! Oh Danno!" Grace raced towards the detective and threw herself into his arms, Steve following closely behind, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"The girl did good, Danny." He patted his partner's back as Danny tightly held the overexcited girl. She hadn't stopped her garbled stream of chatter.

"She did good? Good he says? She was amazing! Monkey, you were incredible!" Setting the girl on her feet he gave her and his partner a quick once over. Judging from the way Grace was talking at an alarming rate and the ridiculous grin on his partner's face, it had indeed gone well. He on the other hand was just so relieved to have his baby back on solid ground. His heart rate had yet to return to anything approaching normal.

"You should have seen her, Danno. Fearless. She's a natural." While Grace seemed to be riding an adrenaline high the ex-SEAL had a very serene air about him, his smile huge and genuine; a rare sight to see him appear so completely at ease. Typical for the lunatic to feel rested after a stunt like this! He was dusty and still wearing his harness, his helmet in his hand. He reached for Grace and started unfastening her from her harness and helmet. The whole time she didn't draw breath, simply moved the limbs necessary to unclip her harness when Steve gently prodded her. Her focus was entirely on telling her Danno everything.

"Oh, Danno!" Grace hugged him again when Steve had finished. "Uncle Steve was incredible. I started feeling nervous and he told me all about his first jump and made me giggle until I forgot to be scared."

"Oh, that I want to hear," Danny smiled darkly at Steve.

"And he knew all the team and they all have cool nicknames, even Uncle Steve…they called him Smooth Dog…Uncle Steve didn't know why they called him that." Her tone was slightly puzzled as she paused for breath and Danny tried to stifle a laugh at his partner's obvious discomfort. If Danny didn't know better, he'd have almost have imagined the ex-SEAL was blushing.

"Ah, Gracie. We can tell Danno everything later. Come on, the plane is on its way back over. You don't want to miss the main event, do you?" Steve's grin held a certain desperate element as he changed the subject away from what Danny was fairly certain was unsuitable territory!

Grace beamed at Steve and flung herself at Danny once more for another hug. "Uncle Steve has done HALO jumps Danny. Do you know what a HALO jump is like? You are so high up you need to have oxygen masks on! Uncle Steve wouldn't tell me where he's done that" she lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "That's classified."

Steve had the decency to look a little sheepish at that as Danny rolled his eyes at him. "But Boots, he's the one in charge of the Leap Frogs told me he was one of the best jumpers at the academy. And Tatts said he set records that no one has been able to beat yet!"

Danny filed this information away for future consideration as he did all rare insights to Steve's military career. The plan was to take the team out for drinks after the display when Grace was safely returned to Rachel's protective clutches. He intended to milk them for all the information he could get. He'd met the team briefly as they prepared Grace for the jump and had high hopes of many embarrassing stories.

Steve cleared his throat, clearly again eager to change the subject. Danny helped him out this time; he'd allow modesty, "You weren't even a little nervous?" he asked gathering Grace's full attention to her own experience again and tweaking her braids.

"A little bit, the plane was very noisy and when you open the doors… It's so high up! Oh!" She looked at her wrist where a white Altimeter sat. "Look! Uncle Steve gave this to me when the plane took off! Look! Isn't it so cool!" Genuinely touched by the way his partner cared for his daughter combined with the very real relief of her not dying horribly caused Danny to catch Steve's eye and mouth 'Thank you' over his daughter's precious head before both men looked away embarrassed.

Sensing the emotional undercurrents, Kono weighed in. "Wow, let me see that!" she took hold of the young girl's arm, admiring the small device her proud uncle had given her.

"You were amazing, Keiki!" Chin came up behind Kono. The three grinned at each other.

"Grace, the plane is almost back so if we want to see the main event we need to go now!" Steve motioned towards the stadium where the crowd was being entertained by the school marching band as they waited the Leap Frog's display. Jumping up and down in delight, Grace grabbed Steve's offered hand and skipped along beside him to the stand for a better view of the returning plane. "Come on, Danno!" She called over her shoulder.

Danny stood a moment and watched them walk away.

"You ok, brah?" Kono gently bumped him with her shoulder and Chin placed a calming hand on his back. "I think she enjoyed herself."

"Yeah, I think that's a safe assumption." Danny rubbed a hand over his face. "If she's going to become an adrenaline junkie I don't think I'll live to see retirement."

Chin laughed. "She's exceptional, Danny."

He nodded pride filling his chest.

Her excited voice floated back towards them, "So do they let girls into the SEALs Uncle Steve? I want to do that again right now! Will you train me to do a HALO jump? What's the lowest altitude you've ever jumped from?"

That spurred Danny into action and he hurried to catch up with the two of them, mumbling things about brainwashing and idiot Super-SEALs indoctrinating innocent children.

Laughing out loud now, Kono and Chin followed after their friends.


End file.
